


You Win This Time

by Athetos



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Post - Canon, theyre so in love and they love their daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Adora and her wife Glimmer sit down for a family dinner with their young daughter, Luna, who has an important question for both of her moms.(Featuring Luna from Heart of Courage by Say_Anything!)
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	You Win This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She-Ra: Heart of Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747562) by [Say_Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_Anything/pseuds/Say_Anything). 



> Once again, I've taken custody of Say_Anything's fankid Luna for this Glimmadora Week prompt. Thank you Meg!!!!!!
> 
> The fluff will hopefully tide you over for the angst I'll be dropping tomorrow. Enjoy, and please check out Say_Anything's fic Heart of Courage if you want to read more about Luna, and future Glimmadora!

“Luna!” Adora called. “Dinner’s ready!” 

The queen, her hair pulled back into her trademark ponytail, finished setting the table, letting the silverware clatter against the dark wood. Smiling, she walked back into the kitchen, following the sound of her wife’s melodic humming. Glimmer was standing over the stove, the smells of ginger and onions tickling Adora’s nose. Content, she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, pressing a kiss against the back of her head, savoring the scent of her lavender shampoo and the feeling of her folded wings pressing against her chest. 

“You’re beautiful,” Adora whispered, tilting her head to kiss her cheek. 

Glimmer giggled, filling Adora’s stomach with butterflies. They had been together for many years, but her heart never failed to leap in her chest when she heard her partner’s laugh. “You’re just saying that because you’re glad I made dinner.”

“Hey, that’s not true!” Adora said, faking hurt. “I can think you’re beautiful _and_ be thankful that you cooked for us.”

Glimmer turned around in her arms, standing on tiptoes to peck Adora on the lips. “It’s okay babe, I couldn’t risk you making something this complicated for dinner tonight. I very much prefer when the castle _isn’t_ on fire.”

“I’m not _that_ bad a cook, am I?”

“Mom, you burnt pancakes literally this morning!” Luna, their ten year old daughter, exclaimed dramatically, running past them to the dining table. 

Adora grumbled, crossing her arms in mock indignation. “In my defense, I got distracted…”

The couple followed their daughter, serving themselves bowls of broth and rice noodles, with plenty of toppings and spices. If there was one thing they both loved, it was spicy food, and thankfully, Luna inherited that preference, considering the amount of chile flakes she felt necessary to add to her serving.

“Be careful, Luna, I don’t want your tummy to hurt later,” Glimmer warned gently.

“I know, I know, mom,” Luna huffed, taking a huge mouthful of the tangy noodles.

It was delicious, as was to be expected; while Glimmer never struck Adora as an expert chef, after her mom passed away, she had spent more and more time in the kitchen with the castle staff, and cooking proved to be a healthy way to not only cope with her grief, but to fill her friends stomachs. Luna and Adora were quick to compliment the queen, and although Glimmer tried to brush it off, she still couldn’t hide the blush on her cheeks.

“So, how was your day, Lu?” Adora asked, after they had each downed a few bites of their meal.

Luna shrugged, taking a moment to chew her food properly; she had been doing a lot better with not chewing with her mouth open, lately. “It was good. I got to play with Ash and Willow.”

Glimmer sipped from her glass of water, the ice cubes clinking as she set it on the table. “That’s good, sweetheart. Did you do anything fun?”

“Hmmmm…” Luna thought hard, tilting her head, sticking her tongue out adorably. “We played tag, so that was fun? And we talked about being babies.”

Adora chuckled. “You remember being babies?”

“Yeah!” Luna answered. “Well… actually no.” She paused. “But Willow said her moms told her that her first word was ‘flower’. And Ash said his first word was an entire sentence!”

Adora found that hard to believe about the magicat, but she did remember that Catra’s son was very vocal from a very early age, so maybe it wasn’t too far off from the truth. 

Glimmer smiled. “That’s cute! Do you know what your first word was, Luna?”

Luna stuck her tongue out again, thinking very hard. “Was it… Bright Moon?”

Glimmer shook her head. “No, your first word was ‘mama’!” Adora’s heart softened, a honey sweet glow spreading through her body. She would never forget hearing Luna’s first word, and how she and Glimmer had cried and cooed over the tiny bundle.

“Which of you was I talking to, though?” Luna asked, curious.

“Me!” Adora and Glimmer said simultaneously, before bursting into laughter.

Glimmer laced her fingers with Adora’s, a teasing lilt entering her voice. “I was the one standing over her, it was clear she was referring to _me.”_

Adora smirked in response, rubbing the back of Glimmer’s hand with her thumb. “That’s exactly why she wasn’t calling for you. She was calling for _me,_ because she missed me!”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow mischievously. “But her hands were reaching out for _me._ She was looking at _me.”_

“Fine,” Adora relented playfully, “I’ll let you win this time, Starlight.” She leaned over, pressing her lips to her wife’s, grinning into the kiss.

“Ugh, do you have to do that during dinner?” Luna covered her eyes with her hands, her spoon falling into her bowl with a splash. “I’m trying to eat! Ew!”

Glimmer laughed, pulling away from her lover. “I’m sorry, Lulu, you should be happy your mom's love each other! Not everyone is that lucky!”

In that moment, Adora felt like the luckiest person on the planet.


End file.
